My Sweet Swanana
"My Sweet Swanana" is an episode of ''Viva Piñata'''s second season. Plot Paulie Pretztail shows off his new green crystal "Rotten Candy Castle" trophy to Fergy Fudgehog, however his crystal shatters when a surprise guest Rory Rashberry enters. Paulie is annoyed that he said that he could come in at any time, and Rory enters his couch. One month later, the outside of Paulie's home is littered with garbage and Rory is watching Wide World of Roughhousing on TV, and breaks Paulie's neck and attacks him with an "elbow drop" move. A commercial for The Bonboon's Piñata Mate plays and Fergy gets an idea to get Rory to meet up with a girlfriend so that he moves out of his house. The Bonboon obtains data on him and he matches him up with Svetlana Swanana. Rory gets decorated with an outfit. Rory goes on a date with her and starts making a pig of himself when he starts eating. Fergy reminds Rory to make eye contact with her but he pokes her in the eye. The final serving is given and he eats his whole plate and utensils and messily drinks water, and makes a massive belch. He then drags her into Avalanche Valley to go climb a mountain. Paulie and Fergy come along with him. Paulie gives Rory two opera tickets but he rejects them. Rory and Svetlana go on a tight rope to go to the other side. After a certain time they reach Look Out Point. Paulie and Fergy reach their location and shows a sign to them warns them that having four people on the cliff is not safe. The cliff breaks and the group falls down. Svetlana then confesses her like for the date but Rory interrupts him saying he messed everyone. Svetlana says his date was great and says she truly loves Rory, and drags him in flight. A picture is shot of their new baby Pigxie, which is then shown damaging Paulie's home. Quotes * Characters * Gameplay Tips *When a Rashberry and Swanana romance in the Mystery House they produce a new species of pinata called the Pigxie. Trivia * Errors * Gallery Svetlana Swanana.png|Svetlana Swanana falling down Look Out Point. Svetlana Swanana, Rory Rashberry, Paulie Pretztail, and Fergy Fudgehog Falling Down Look Out Point.png|Svetlana Swanana, Rory Rashberry, Paulie Pretztail, and Fergy Fudgehog falling down Look Out Point. Svetlana Swanana And Rory Rashberry's Baby Pigxie.png|Svetlana Swanana and Rory Rashberry's baby Pigxie. Svetlana Swanana And Rory Rashberry On Beach.png|Svetlana Swanana and Rory Rashberry on the beach holding hands. Svetlana Swanana Dragging Rory Rashberry In Mid Air.png|Svetlana Swanana flying Rory Rashberry to the moon. Svetlana Swanana Kissing Rory Rashberry.png|Svetlana Swanana kissing Rory Rashberry while falling down Look Out Point. Rashberry, Swanana, Pretztail, And Fudgehog Unacceptable Sign.png Rashberry And Swanana Sign.png Look Out Point.png|Svetlana Swanana and Rory Rashberry on top of Look Out Point. Svetlana Swanana With Rory Rashberry.png|Svetlana Swanana with Rory Rashberry on Avalanche Valley. Rory Rashberry's Label.png|Rory Rashberry's Label and backpack. Svetlana Swanana Grabbing Rope.png|Svetlana Swanana grabbing a rope to navigate Avalanche Valley. Pinarctic Mountain.png|A view of Avalanche Valley. Rory Rashberry's Incredible Belch.png Rory Rashberry's Gurgling Stomach.png Svetlana Swanana Talking To Rory Rashberry With Paulie Pretztail and Fergy Fudgehog In Background.png Rory Rashberry Setting Up Seat For Svetlana Swanana.png Mustached Cinnamonkey Tending To Chippopotamus and Horstachio.png Rory Rashberry Laughing.png Svetlana Swanana Paper.png The Bonboon Taking A Phone Call On A Portable Phone.png Rory Rashberry Crushing Paulie Pretztail.png Paulie Pretztail's Trashed House.png Paulie's Broken Crystal Object.png Rory Rashberry Watching Wide World of Roughhousing TV Show.png Category:TV Series Episodes Category:Season 2